


Consensus Reality

by kindkit



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Background Slash, Gen, Triple Drabble, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Steve know what's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consensus Reality

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably other fics with some version of this tropetastic premise, but I wanted to write my take on it anyway.

"Hey, doc," says Steve, looking up from some paperwork. "Cecil's gonna be glad to see you today. He's been telling everyone about your date."

"Our _what_?" Carlos pours himself a cup of stale but powerful coffee.

"I think he means when he went to the university hospital for that MRI."

"Oh. Yeah. I came to say hello afterwards. He was hungry so I took him to the cafeteria."

"Well, half the ward's oohing and aahing over your romance. I tried to refocus him but he just kept coming back to it."

"Great." Carlos has handled patients with crushes before; it happens to psychiatrists. But it's awkward because he really likes Cecil. In some other world, though preferably not the one in Cecil's head, he would ask Cecil out.

"Hey, at least he likes you. I'm always the bad guy. And the other patients pick up his delusions." 

"I know."

"Poor Leland keeps asking me if he's dead."

"Cecil's charismatic. Plausible." Carlos sips his coffee. "Can I tell you something weird?"

"Everybody else does."

"A couple weeks ago I took Siggie--that's my dachshund--to the dog park. There was a kid there in a hoodie, just standing around watching everybody. When I went past him he gave me a hell of a spooky glare. And I left. I freaked out and I left. I haven't gone back, either."

Steve frowns, cutely scrunching up his freckles. It wouldn't, Carlos decides, necessarily be unethical to ask _him_ out, since Carlos is only doing research here and isn't on the staff. "You're crazy, doc. As crazy I would be if I went to the harbor and doubted for a minute that the water was real. Which I absolutely didn't." 

"Absolutely. Because we're both sane."

Carlos and Steve look at each other without speaking.


End file.
